Brian Kornfield (Earth-616)
Spider-X He came into contact with Dwarf, a minion of the demon; Chthon, who offered him powers similar to Spider-Man. Using the Darkhold's magic he became Spider-X. Using his new powers he tracked down his mothers attacker and killed him. He tried to take out as many criminals as possible believing he was created to bring justice to the world, but this brought him in contact with Ghost Rider and John Blaze when they crashed into a web Spider-X had spun across the street. Spider-X however fled from the Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. Nightstalkers The Nightstalkers, came to the the city to investigate a previous letter from Brian, which claimed there was an occult basis to the rise in crime. Spider-X attacked the them when they questioned his mother. He also came into contact with the Darkhold Redeemers, summoned by the energy released by the Darkhold, as well as Morbius and Spider-Man. Zzzax Spider-X battled the Mutant; Paralyzer who was using the electrical energy at the power station to recreate Zzzax. Spider-X fought Zzzax, the heroes all came together and using all their energy caused Zzzax to explode killing them both. | Powers = Spider X could tap on mystical power to achieve virtually limitless physical power, all of which were variations or amplifications of the powers of the original Spider-Man; * Superhuman Strength: He possessed superhuman strength, At his peak, he could lift about 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: He could run and move at speeds beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: His musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. In spite of his age, he could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: His body was tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. He could withstand falls or leaps from heights of several stories without sustaining injury. He was also more resistant to great impact forces than a normal human. He could withstand impacts, such as being struck by a superhumanly strong person like Spider-Man, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. * Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Wall-Crawling: Like Spider-Man, he has the ability to stick to any surface and walk or crawl along them. He could will himself to cling much tighter than normal to surfaces to the point where it's extremely difficult, even for extremely powerful individuals, to pull him away. * Spider-Sense: Just like Spider-Man, he possessed an early warning system that bordered on precognition. It allowed him to detect danger or threats to him within his surrounding area. This, coupled with his reflexes and agility, enabled him to avoid most attacks even to the point of dodging bullets, provided he was far enough away. * Organic Webbing: He could form durable, adhesive webs which exuded a powerful acid. * Extra-Limbs: He possesses 4 extra spider-like limbs, 2 of which grew from his upper back and two from his waist. * Fangs: He had razor sharp fangs and could project bursts of destructive energy from his mouth. | Abilities = | Strength = * Class 100 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Enemy of Spider-Man & the Midnight Sons. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Magicians Category:Multiple Legs Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Acid Generation Category:Fire Breath Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids